Misión en Malta
by ImagineMonkeysNaked
Summary: Natasha esta en Malta, una isla cerca de Italia para una misión que termina siendo un completo desastre Mal sumario, buena historia... según yo...


Holllliiisss! Esta pequeña historia fue uno de esos ataques de inspiración en los que no puedes dejar de escribir hasta que terminas. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

PD: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de Stan Lee

* * *

No era la primera vez que Natasha pasaba más de un día solo, perdido en algún lugar desconocido y sin haber dormido. Era lo normal cuando estabas vigilando tu objetivo, una de las primeras lecciones que aprender aunque no quieras. Eso es lo que hace el Reed Room a las nuevas estudiantes, lo llaman proceso de descarte; las más débiles y enfermizas son las primeras en ser descartadas.

Flashback

Son cosas que una niña de 10 años no debería presenciar nunca. Ver morir a tantas compañeras en una semana era más de lo que cualquier persona normal pudiese soportar, mucho menos una niña. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella era diferente, y lo demostró sobreviviendo hasta el día 7, cuando la última de sus compañeras expiró por última vez, con los ojos fijos en Natasha mientras ésta le presionaba una herida profunda que tenía en el cuello, producto de una lanza que salió de la nada, entre alguna de las rendijas del enorme hangar donde las tenían retenidas.

Fin del Flashback

La pelirroja había sido enviada hacia cuatro días en una misión a la isla de Malta ubicada en el centro del Mediterraneo y al sur de Italia. Era fácil para ella mezclarse con cualquier población, aprender sus rutinas y ubicarse en un lugar perfecto para completar su misión. En este caso, vigilar a un irlandés, traficante que era sospechoso de vender armamento de S.H.I.E.L.D a Corea del Norte.

A la chica le importaba poco como había hecho este zoquete para conseguir el armamento de S.H.I.E.L.D, su trabajo era recuperarlo, patearle el trasero, apresarlo y volver a la base, y este hombre no paraba de moverse. Era obvio que nunca había hecho algo así, quizá le ofrecieron un trato que no pudo rechazar o simplemente era su primer contrabando.

La cubierta de la chica era a prueba de tontos y se notaba que este hombre era un principiante; tenia a dos guaruras que eran más cuerpo que cerebro, demasiados músculos. Era la quinta vez en el día que pasaban por el almacén donde tenían guardado el armamento. El lugar era amplio, un galpón bien distribuido y dividido dos, uno de los ambientes bajo techo y el otro al aire libre con contenedores más grandes que se podían alquilar para guardar casi cualquier cosa. Las armas estaban almacenadas en un espacio mediano. Una buena manera de no atraer atención indeseada.

-Cinco minutos. Como siempre- Pensó la pelirroja, que ya había aprendido el horario y rutina de los dos gigantes. El duende irlandés se había quedado en el automóvil para esperarlos, pero tenía una cara aun mas contraída que los otros tres días, algo había cambiado. –la entrega- esa palabra brotó de su mente automáticamente. Esperó que todos los pasajeros estuviesen en el vehículo y luego los siguió con el GPS que les había colocado el primer día que estuvo allí. Cruzaron a la derecha para salir del lugar pero una gran explosión hizo que la señal del auto se perdiera del radar de la chica. El auto era ahora un gran montón de chatarra humeante.

"¡Rayos!" Dijo mientras guardaba el GPS y salía corriendo en dirección al depósito. Eso adelantaba un poco el plan, pero vamos, desde cuando los planes de S.H.I.E.L.D se siguen al pie de la letra.

En el techo del pequeño depósito había una puertesuela con un candado que la serraba desde afuera, a lo que la chica solo tuvo que abrir con un pequeño laser de bolsillo para luego adentrarse en el oscuro espacio para localizar las cajas con el armamento robado. Encendió una linterna que le permitió ver todas las cajas con el distintivo sello de la agencia. Se acercó a una de ellas para asegurarse que el contenido estuviese allí, abrió ágilmente uno de los sellos numéricos de la caja que estaba más cerca de ella, levantó la tapa de grueso plástico negro, pero lo que encontró dentro la sorprendió más que el simple hecho de haber sido enviada a una misión tan sencilla.

Cuando levantó la tapa que cubría el cargamento robado, no había más que trozos de aserrín utilizados para mantener las armas separadas entre sí y a una temperatura fresca para evitar averías o accidentes. Con la mano que tenía libre, revolvió el aserrín hasta el fondo para estar segura que no había algún dispositivo escondido entre los trozos de aserrín, pero para su sorpresa solo encontró el fondo se la caja. Hizo lo mismo con las demás y fue el mismo resultado con todas y cada una de ellas.

Decidió salir del depósito para hacer contacto con Coulson y regresar a casa. Sin armas ni traficante, no había motivo para que ella se quedara allí, su trabajo había terminado, pero para cuando iba a emprender la salida, escuchó las ruedas de un auto pesado estacionarse justo frente al depósito. Todo se había tornado extrañamente silencioso.

Luego de unos segundos, el distintivo sonido de las armas listas para disparar llenaron el ambiente. Eso le dio tiempo de esconderse tras una de las cajas más alejadas de la entrada, justo cuando tres ametralladoras militares vaciaron sus proyectiles contra el almacén.

Tan rápido como llegaron, escaparon.

El sonido de las sirenas de bomberos y policías inundaban el lugar, no había espacio para la calma y el orden. Varios almacenes adyacentes a la explosión del auto estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas y cerca en el área techada se celebraba una subasta, por lo que el lugar estaba plagado de mirones y gente curiosa que no ayudaban a mantener la calma entre los presentes.

Si alguien hubiese prestado la suficiente atención, hubiese visto una cabellera roja cubierta de aserrín marrón correr entre uno de los almacenes y desaparecer entre el humo y los escombros.

…

Biip…. Biip… "Coulson" Se escuchó la voz del oficial superior del otro lado del teléfono

"Toda la operación se chamuscó, literalmente" dijo Natasha del otro lado de la línea, mientras caminaba por la habitación terminando de guardar el equipo de vigilancia

"Lo vi en la noticias. No tenemos traficante ni armas" un suspiro lleno de frustración se dejó escuchar desde el lado de Coulson

"Por otra parte, ese desastre no fue mi responsabilidad" contestó la chica mientras cerraba la maleta y se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación

"Tu transporte pasará volando en un minuto, espera en el techo" Respondió Coulson y cortó la conversación

Natasha guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y con la maleta en la mano caminó hasta las escaleras, subió los dos pisos que la separaban de la puerta de servicio que llevaba a la azotea del hotel. El sonido del vuelo de un helicóptero comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca del hotel, entonces la chica sacó sus herramientas del bolsillo trasero de su jean y abrió la puerta sin tardar más que unos segundos y la cerró cuando salió hacia el brillante sol de la tarde en Malta.

Un helicóptero la esperaba con la puerta abierta, en la orilla del edificio. La chica entró y cerró la pequeña puerta de su transporte. Se sentó en el puesto del copiloto y se colocó los auriculares.

" ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos bella dama?" Dijo un sonriente Clint Barton mientras elevaba el helicóptero lejos de los edificios y se adentraba en la zona menos poblada de la isla.

" Un helicóptero, muy sutil Barton" Dijo la pelirroja con una mueca en su rostros que asemejaba una sonrisa

" La sutileza es uno de mis mejores cualidades" Dijo el rubio antes de soltar una carcajada que provocó una sonrisa en la pelirroja

* * *

¿qué les pareció?

sentía que Clint tenía que hacer una aparición especial jajajaja

¡Cuentenme que les pareció y si quieren más cortitos como este! Besitos!


End file.
